Just so you know
by fredsavage
Summary: Life moves fast when you both work and there are kids to love but just so you know...
1. Chapter 1

Fosters Moments

**Hold you in my Arms: Ray LaMontagne**

Stef hurriedly stripped in the bathroom, leaving her uniform in the hamper. She stands beside the bed eyeing the lump that is the long, lanky body of her wife. Pausing for a deep breath, an acknowledgment that this was her home, her children, Lena was her home and this terrible, no good day was over, she lifts the covers delicately. Lena stirs, her arm reaching over to Stef's side, sleepily. Stef's eyes flutter shut anticipating the first touch of her skin to Lena's, to the soft sheets. It had been a day of chasing after suspects, handcuffing dirt bags and dealing with Mike and all she wants is to crawl into bed and line her body up with her wife's and wrap her arms around the slender woman. Stef picks up the arm snaking towards her and kisses the knuckles, sliding fully under the covers and curling into Lena's side. Lena murmurs a sleepy "hey" into the air and Stef leaves a small kisses all over a sleep mussed face, tucking her nose into a warm neck and letting out the last of her tension on a sigh.

**When You Say Nothing At All: Alison Kraus**

"We are married." Lena whispers against warm lips.

"That we are," comes back as a breathless murmur as Stef continues the assault on Lena's mouth. She winds arms more fully around Lena as they sink into each other, tongues tangling and hands roaming.

Stef steps back from Lena a bit, anxious to have more of their skin touching and reaches for the zipper to her dress. "If I didn't say it before, this dress is amazing, you looked amazing today." Stef whispers into a delicate neck, pausing to suck on a jumping pulse point.

Lena pauses from working the buttons on Stef's shirt…"well thank you for leaving that extra button undone on this delicious white shirt you chose."

They both laugh, enjoying their closeness and the skin that is slowly showing itself.

**Crazy Love: Michael Buble**

Lena sits at her desk, her thoughts drift to Stef as she heads back to work.

She thinks back to this morning when they were still in bed after the alarm had gone off. Dimly she had heard Stef shut it off but had kept her eyes closed, breathing and thinking on the day ahead. She had felt a warm hand creep its way across her belly under her sleep shirt. The fingers maddening as they wrapped more fully around her sensitive ribs.

"I know even though you know I have to go and I know you love me, all of me-the cop included…I know today will be hard for me and for you and I just want to remind you how hard I love you and how hard I work to be the best police officer and how hard I work to always come home to you and the kids." Stef murmurs into the sensitive shell of Lena's ear. "I need you to hear that and believe that."

Lena had turned more fully into Stef's arms, holding her face in long fingers, "I love you too."

A knock at Lena's office door broke her out of her reverie to see her administrative assistant holding a small bouquet of peach colored posies. "These were just delivered for you, Lena." She came in and set them down with a wink. Lena's eyes welled as she read the card, "I carry your heart with me. I carry it in my heart." It was signed OAO. Lena discreetly wiped the tears from her eyes and covered her mouth as she giggled, thinking about her One And Only…

**Slide: Goo Goo Dolls**

Stef feels long fingers slide into her and she can't help the groan that escapes her mouth and her hips rising up to meet the sweaty skin of her lover, her wife. Their skin gliding together along their curves and valleys.

"Oh, God, Lena...that feels so good."

Lena works her mouth along an exposed neck, stopping to lick along a collar bone, suck a pert nipple into a warm mouth, pausing to hum her satisfaction into the underside of a breast.

"Yeah?" She asks breathlessly.

"Oh, yeah." Stef croaks as she rolls her hips faster, aching for the bliss that is just out of her reach. "Please, Lena, please…"

**Kiss Me: Ed Sheeran**

They sit up in the middle of the bed, wrapped around each. Stef is in Lena's cross-legged lap, with her face pressed into the shoulder of her love, her legs wrapped snugly around a thin waist, running her hands in wide circles on Lena's back. Lena's fingers are drawing small circles along the smooth skin at the small of Stef's back. They are breathing, just trying to breathe each other in.

"Callie will come back to us, right?" Stef murmurs into a collarbone.

She feels Lena nodding along the side of her head. She holds Lena more tightly to her in a firm hug, an affirmation that they are in this together and it will work out. IT has to…it's their family and they love them, they love each other.

Slowly Stef picks up her head to look into the eyes of the mother of her children, into the eyes of her wife, into the eyes of her lover. Lena cocks her head to the side, "What?"

"I couldn't do this with anyone else. It wouldn't work with anyone else but you." Stef says slowly, maintaining eye contact.

Lena leans forward, smiling and kisses her wife full on the mouth, a tender exploration of lips and mouths and tongues that quickly turns into something else as Stef climbs out of her lap and pushes her down on the bed. "And now I am going to show you how much I appreciate that." Stef whispers, tucking curls behind Lena's ear and leaning in to kiss along a jaw, a neck…


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernova: Ray LaMontagne**

Lena rested her chin on her hand as a long sigh left her lips. She glances at her desk, at the many folders and mountains of paperwork that need to be done before she can even think of heading home to her brood and her love. She thinks that music might just help her get this work done. She often likes to tuck the ear buds in her ears and just start writing. She hopes that strategy helps because Stef's early morning whispered promises are still ringing in hers and still dampening her panties. She smiles thinking of smooth, pale skin with long, lean muscles stretching over curves and valleys as she scrolls through the playlists on her phone. Her musings are stopped when she spots a new playlist called OAO. She grins as she taps the list open only to find all her favorite sappy and mushy love songs complete with the first song they danced to, the song playing when Lena kissed Stef for the first time, their "first" time song and a host of others. She wonders when Stef had time to do this and presses shuffle on the OAO playlist before sending a text to her sweetheart explaining exactly what will be happening when the kids are in bed tonight.

**Follow Your Arrow: Kacey Musgraves**

Lena quickly strips the gauzy dress from her shoulders and shimmies it down her hips, depositing the garment in the hamper quietly. The school board meeting had run late and Stef had been nursing a cold so Lena was unsurprised to find her already in bed when she came in. After checking on all the kids, offering kisses and sharing a quick bit about each other's day she was intent on getting as close to her sniffling wife as possible. She brushed her teeth and pulled her hair back before throwing on an old t-shirt of Stef's and boxer shorts. Creeping quietly into the bedroom she notices that Stef is curled up on Lena's side of the bed, clutching her pillow. There is a tissue box and an abandoned cup of tea on the bedside table. Stef's face is smooth and relaxed, her breathing even. Every now and then an adorable snort comes from the sleeping woman. Lena can't help smiling to herself as she sits down on her side of the bed, her hip snugly in the curved space of Stef's belly and hips. She runs her hand softly up and down the sleeping woman's arm and shoulder, carefully tucking blonde hairs behind an ear. Eyes flutter softly open, a croaky "hey" muttered into the air. She leans into Lena's warm hand and leaves a kiss in the palm. Lena murmurs a "hey" back as Stef turns over to lie on her back more in the middle of the bed. Lena takes that as the invitation she has been waiting for all day. All the bickering board members, disrespectful children and unhappy parents sliding down off her back and shoulders as she settles down into the bed, nudged right up against her sniffling, lovely wife. When her nose makes contact with a warm neck and then lips meet lips in a brief kiss, the last tension leaves Lena on a sigh.

**Rise to Me: Decemberists**

Stef wraps an arm more firmly around a lanky torso and anchors a leg along two longer ones. She nuzzles her nose into a neck smelling of familiar citrus and home. She feels warm arms around her tighten briefly before loosening comfortably. Neither one of them can believe their luck. They have been able to sneak away to one of their favorite spots for a spring picnic. Lena had found her in the kitchen finishing the last of her second Saturday cup of coffee, all the children occupied and they had a blissful few hours free. A whispered "come with me" and several heart melting kisses to her neck later and they were in the car, giggling headed to the park where they spent a lot of time when they were first dating. Lena had pulled a picnic basket from the trunk of the car and grabbed her hand, dragging her to their favorite spot under the willow tree next to the frog pond. They had enjoyed chicken salad sandwiches and uninterrupted time to talk and laugh and Stef was so grateful to have this time…to just spend together. She'd pushed her wife down onto their blanket and wrapped herself around the lanky woman.

Stef propped herself up on an elbow so she could gaze into the sleepy, brown eyes of her wife. "Thank you. Thank you for everything. This life, this love, this everything." Stef murmurs into a smiling mouth.

**Thank You: Charlotte Kendrick**

Stef's morning had been rotten. It was raining and her socks were wet. They had arrested a drunk shoplifter who then vomited on her pants and Mike laughed. She hadn't even wanted to get out of bed this morning, her wife's bare breasts pressed into the sensitive skin of her back, a long arm wrapped securely around her torso and when the alarm went off and she saw rain coming down in sheets outside, she should've known and just turned over, wrapped up that delicious wife of hers in her arms and gone back to sleep. But she didn't, she got up and went to work and now she was here, thinking about lunch, wondering if she had dry socks back in her locker at work and itching to run her fingers along mocha skin. Instead she wrenches open her bag lunch and pulls out the sandwich. There is a post-it stuck incongruously on the top. The loopy handwriting of her favorite vice principal causes her heart to flutter even after all these years. Focusing her eyes, she reads the script, "One day I caught myself smiling for no reason and then I realized I was thinking of you." Cheesily yours, Lena xo. Stef can't help the grin splitting her face as she quickly folds the post-it and puts it in the pocket of her uniform pants. Her day suddenly brighter as she texts her love, "I don't think 'cheesily' is a word. Xoxo right back."


End file.
